


Broken Promises

by Monz_Loveless



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:03:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monz_Loveless/pseuds/Monz_Loveless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dejó de confiar en ti porque tú así lo quisiste, te quería, estoy casi seguro que aún te quiere, pero aquél día en la playa, cuando nos abandonaste, cuando le abandonaste, aniquilaste buena parte de su esperanza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Promises

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! 
> 
> Todo empezó porque vi un meme, que primero me hizo reír muchísimo y luego dije: Pues no es una mala idea... Que Stan lee y Mr. Kirby me perdonen, aquí voy.
> 
> Ésta historia es desde la perspectiva de Hank (Beast), y va desde el año 1962 cuando fue el conflicto ruso-estadounidense de los misiles hasta 1965, cuando se abre la academia de Charles Xavier. 
> 
> Advertencias: 
> 
> -Posibles spoilers de X-Men Días del Futuro pasado.  
> -Insinuación de Mpreg.
> 
> No soy una experta en cómics ni mucho menos, me gusta el shipping, y me gusta escribir :3 <3, si consideras esto un insulto a tu fandom, por favor no lo leas.

Broken Promises: Drabble. (Cherik: Erick Lehnsherr/ Charles Xavier) X-Men.

Por: Monz_Loveless.  
“Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away  
Now it looks as though they're here to stay…”

 

Mutantes.  
Esperanza para algunos, aberración y maldición divina para otros, considerados la base de la cadena evolutiva para algunos, simples monstruos para otros. La mayoría sólo buscando parecer normales, encajar, vivir más que sobrevivir. Para Henry McCoy y Charles Xavier, los mutantes eran esperanza, adaptación, convivencia.  
Eso le dijo Hank a Magneto cuando llegó en busca de respuestas, que él no había visto nada más allá de su odio, de su venganza, que nunca había escuchado una sola palabra de las que Charles le había profesado, la ira lo había cegado, pero ese era su problema, los mutantes que deseaban algo mejor para sus vidas estaban ahí, para que al igual que un fénix, renacer de las cenizas.  
No le sorprendió verlo ahí, al menos no con todo el ajetreo que había en la academia, jóvenes yendo y viniendo, preparativos de todo tipo, peleas estudiantiles casi a la orden del día, entrenamiento y descubrimiento de poderes.  
—Pregúntaselo a Charles.  
—Charles dejó de confiar en mí.  
Erick no estaba en busca de respuestas, Hank lo sabía, buscaba una confirmación de lo que ya conocía, porque de entre las muchas cosas que Raven sabía hacer, era ser una excelente espía, a su particular y persuasiva manera. Pudo haber perdido los estribos con Magneto, y se hubiera desatado una pelea, que a Beast muy en el fondo le hubiera generado cierta satisfacción, aunque las cartas no pudieran ponerse a su favor. Aún así prefirió la verdad, porque eso era lo que Charles hubiera hecho, decirle la verdad.  
Porque Charles confiaba en Hank como confesor, como amigo, como paño de lágrimas.  
—Dejó de confiar en ti porque tú así lo quisiste, te quería, estoy casi seguro que aún te quiere, pero aquél día en la playa, cuando nos abandonaste, cuando le abandonaste, aniquilaste buena parte de su esperanza.  
Apenas habían poseído algo de tiempo para que Hank hiciera los estudios correspondientes, estaban a medio entrenamiento, intentando evitar una guerra, y no se necesita ser en experto en química molecular para inferir de dónde provenían los mareos.  
Había muchas cosas que no se sabían sobre el ADN mutante, muchas cosas que quizá tomaría décadas de investigación descubrir, cada mutante era complejamente diferente.  
Algunos tenían el poder de procrear, sin necesidad de ser organismos femeninos.  
Hank le había mostrado a Charles algunos ejemplos de esta condición, que se presentaban principalmente en peces que eran capaces de modificar su método de procreación según su entorno, recuerda claramente que se molestó, le gritó que él no era un pez, y después llorando –suponía que de felicidad- le había pedido que guardara el secreto.  
—Yo guardé el secreto que tú destruiste.  
¿Se puede ser atravesado por una bala en una zona extremadamente peligrosa y vivir? Sí, pagando las debidas consecuencias. Hank había hecho una serie de estudios posteriores al disparo que le había quitado la movilidad de las piernas a Charles y hubiera existido una posibilidad muy remota de que si Magneto no hubiera removido la bala, hurgando casi quirúrgicamente en sus entrañas, el bebé hubiera podido vivir, esos resultados los sepultaría en los recovecos de su memoria.  
También había trabajado en el suero que posteriormente le haría caminar de nuevo y alejar todas las voces que queriendo –o sin querer- escuchaba dentro de su cabeza. Pensó que recobraría buena parte de la esperanza, de su sonrisa, pero sólo lo sumió en una nube de alcohol, y él, aún con todo su conocimiento científico, pudo hacer poco cuando todo se vino abajo.  
—Estaba demasiado harto de la compasión, de la lástima, de todo ese dolor.  
Una bala le había quitado la vida a la madre de Erick, otra le había quitado la vida a su hijo. El látigo de la culpa llegaba hasta los lugares más recónditos de su ser, abrasando con un fuego inextinguible su corazón y su cuerpo, porque no había ser sobre la tierra que lograra convencerlo de que aquello no había sido su culpa.  
“Somos el comienzo de algo increíble Erick”.  
De no haber estado tan ocupado planeando su venganza y enraizando sus ideales, hubiera notado el cambio en el brillo de la mirada de Charles, de su sonrisa, la manera tan desesperada con la que buscó meterse en su mente aún cuando él ya tenía puesto el casco.  
Los cabos sueltos habían vuelto a atarse, y Hank no detuvo a Erick cuando salió de su laboratorio, con los ojos bañados en lágrimas, a sabiendas de que iría a buscar a Charles.  
***

Magneto bien hubiera podido arrancar las bisagras de la puerta, delatar su presencia, pero el mismo dolor que había sentido al corroborar la verdad, le atacaba con más fuerza, y se miró a si mismo gritando, pero ésta vez muy dentro de su mente. Por eso al abrir la puerta del estudio de Charles, cuando él despegó sus ojos azules de los papeles que leía y lo miró, en el umbral, destrozado y llorando, no necesitó leerle la mente.

Hice promesas que no pude cumplir.

Erick deseó jamás haberlo dejado.


End file.
